Saltar Charcos
by Bjo-KS
Summary: Sakura, en un ataque de nostalgia infantil, decide que saltar sobre charcos era una de las mejores cosas de la vida.


Naruto & friends by Kishimoto.

 **:**

 **Saltar Charcos**

 **:**

Estaba lloviendo. No mucho. No con fuerza.

Pero llevaba así el tiempo suficiente como para que toda Konoha estuviera llena de charcos.

Sakura había adivinado que empezaría a llover con tiempo suficiente como para haberse ido a casa. Pero había decidido que no pasaba nada por un poco de lluvia.

Se apoyó en la barandilla del puente y miró hacía abajo, al río.

Antes le gustaba la lluvia. Salir cuando llovía, pasear bajo la lluvia. Largos paseos sola bajo la lluvia, era reconfortante. La lluvia siempre le había gustado. De pequeña salía corriendo en cuanto dejaba de llover, que era cuando su madre le daba permiso, se ponía sus botas de caucho y salía a saltar de charco en charco.

-¿Cuándo dejó de ser guay saltar charcos? –se preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Quizás cuando uno empieza a lavarse su propia ropa?

Dio un brinco al escuchar esa voz.

-Sensei.

-Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ver llover.

-Yo diría que más bien sentir llover.

Sakura se encoge de hombros.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta apoyándose en la barandilla, a su lado.

-Sí. Sólo un poco nostálgica, supongo.

-¿Nostálgica?

-Las cosas son más fácil cuando uno es niño, durante la infancia, ¿verdad?

Kakashi la mira en silencio unos segundos.

-No sé, supongo que mi infancia no duró mucho –responde serio.

Sakura se golpea mentalmente al recordar cómo Kakashi había perdido a sus padres siendo a penas un niño.

-Gomen nasai –susurra.

-No te preocupes –responde con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

Ambos guardan silencio bajo la lluvia durante algunos minutos.

-No estoy de acuerdo con usted.

Kakashi la mira de reojo sin decir nada.

-Dejamos de saltar en los charcos mucho antes de lavar nuestra propia ropa -explica sin mirarle.

-Yo nunca salté en los charcos –dice con la mirada clavada en un cielo nublado.

Sakura se gira mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

Él nota su mirada y se gira frente a ella.

-Sí.

-No es que durara poco, es que no tuvo infancia –bromea ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Kakashi deja escapar una pequeña risa.

Sakura mira a su alrededor, un par de personas corren hacía sus casas cubriéndose con unos papeles.

-¿Y usted qué hace aquí?

-Te vi desde mi ventana –dice señalando su apartamento no muy lejos de donde se encuentran.

Sakura le mira en silencio un momento.

-¿Y decidió solidarizarse conmigo dejando que la lluvia le empape?

-Puede decirse así –responde con una sonrisa.

Sakura le mira seriamente intentando entenderle. Aunque había desistido de eso hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Sabe qué? –pregunta emocionada ganándose una mirada extraña de Kakashi- Creo que es el momento perfecto para saltar charcos.

-¿Qué? –pregunta él sorprendido.

-Sí. Saltar sobre charcos. Uno sólo pierde la ilusión cuando se deja vencer –dice agarrándole por la muñeca y tirando de él fuera del puente.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta riendo suavemente y dejándose arrastrar.

-Vamos a buscar un buen charco. El mejor charco. No vale cualquiera.

-Aja –exclama divertido.

-Yo era una experta en eso –dice mirándole a los ojos-. Miré allí –señala un charco-, ese es pequeño, muy plano, salpicaría muy lejos, pero demasiado pequeño, no tiene apenas agua.

-Vale –responde siguiéndola el juego.

-Y ese de ahí –señala otro-, demasiado hondo, le llegaría hasta las rodillas y sólo conseguiría mojarse usted mismo.

-¿Cuáles son los buenos?

Sakura mira a su alrededor buscando un charco.

-Allí –dice señalando a unos metros.

Tira de él hasta llegar a una zona de muchos charcos.

-Ese –señala uno no muy profundo pero grande-. Ese salpicará todo a su alrededor.

Kakashi la mira sonriendo.

-¿Vas a saltar sobre él? –pregunta serio.

-No. Va a saltar usted.

Kakashi la mira sorprendido.

-Vamos, no deje que gane el viejo gruñón.

Así había bautizado al Kakashi que nunca sabía divertirse. Al Kakashi que fingía pasar de todos a su alrededor y miraba sentado desde un rincón cómo los demás se divertían. Al Kakashi que no participaba de la vida.

-Nadie más va a verle. Sólo estamos usted y yo –añadió obligándole a dar una vuelta sobre si mismo para que lo comprobara-. ¿Qué? ¿Se anima?

Kakashi entornó los ojos mirándola por unos segundos, luego dejó escapar un suspiro y señaló un charco.

-¿Ese? –pregunta serio.

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sí. Ese. Sólo acérquese y salte sobre él.

Kakashi avanza hasta el charco.

-¿Este? –pregunta señalando el charco a sus pies.

Sakura se acerca un poco afirmando con la cabeza.

Kakashi se pasa las manos por el pelo que queda aplastado por el peso de la lluvia.

-Vamos –le grita Sakura-. Salte.

Kakashi mira de nuevo a su alrededor y cuando comprueba que no hay nadie salta sobre el charco con fuerza aplicando chakra a sus pies.

El agua salpica en todas direcciones, algunas gotas llegan hasta la cabeza de Kakashi mojándole la cara, otras salen disparadas a los lados mojando a una Sakura que ya estaba empapada de estar bajo la lluvia.

De pronto, ambos empiezan a reír con fuerza, a carcajadas. Y Sakura se dobla apoyándose sobre sus rodillas en un intento por recuperar la fuerza que pierde al reír.

Kakashi, todavía riendo, se acerca hasta ella.

Cuando ambos dejan de reír Sakura se incorpora roja como un tomate sin poder apenas respirar, apoyándose con una mano sobre en el pecho de Kakashi.

-¿Qué opinas de ese? –pregunta serio Kakashi señalando otro charco.

-No está mal –responde Sakura mirando el charco-. Creo que ese será mejor – comenta señalando uno al lado de que señaló Kakashi.

-Hum. No estoy seguro. Creo que es mejor el mío –dice pensativo.

-¿Salta sobre un charco y ya se cree un experto en charcos? –pregunta con chulería fingida.

-Comprobémoslo –la reta Kakashi tirando de su muñeca.

Cada uno se sitúa junto a su charco.

-A la de tres –grita Sakura.

-Cuenta –pide Kakashi.

-Una –dice mirándole fijamente-, dooooooooos –alarga el número unos segundos- y tres! –grita saltando sobre el charco.

Ambos aplican chakra en sus pies provocando que los charcos salpiquen con fuerza. El de Sakura salpica en todas direcciones mientras que casi toda el agua del charco de Kakashi acaba sobre la cabeza de éste.

Kakashi se pasa las manos por el pelo intentando quitarse algunos mechones de la cara.

Sakura no puede dejar de reír, se acerca hasta él y se apoya con las dos manos sobre su pecho para no caer de risa. Kakashi la mira sonriendo bajo la máscara.

La toma de las caderas y la acerca a él.

Sakura deja de reírse de golpe y sube la mirada para verle.

-Llevabas razón, era mejor tu charco –reconoce él tras una máscara empapada.

-Se… se lo dije –responde temblando.

-¿Tienes frío? –pregunta él.

-No –responde rápidamente.

Ambos guardan silencio unos segundos.

Kakashi vuelve a alborotarse el pelo, se lleva una mano a la máscara y la baja sin darle ninguna importancia, volviendo a poner sus manos en las caderas de Sakura.

Sakura se queda en shock.

-¿Qué… -pregunta a medias sin saber qué decir.

-Cuesta un poco respirar tras una máscara empapada –responde Kakashi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sakura no le quita la vista de encima.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y te dejo una toalla? –pregunta Kakashi como si no estuviera siendo observado de esa manera.

No sabe qué la impulsa a hacerlo, pero se pone de puntillas y le besa.

Un beso breve en los labios.

Cuando vuelve a su posición baja la mirada avergonzada.

Kakashi sin embargo tiene una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Gomen –se disculpa Sakura con la cabeza agachada.

Con las manos todavía en las caderas de ella la rodea por la cintura y la pega más a él en un fuerte abrazo.

-Arigato –dice él antes de separarse un poco de ella para besarla con fuerza sobre los labios.

Cuando el beso acaba Sakura está temblando y le mira colorada.

-¿Qué te parece ese charco? –pregunta Kakashi sin despegarse de ella.

:::::

::


End file.
